1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to networks.
2. Related Art
Networking systems are commonly used to move network information (may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication. Different network and storage protocols may be used to handle network information and storage information. Continuous efforts are being made to enhance the use of networking and storage protocols.
A network switch is typically a multi-port device where each port manages a point-to-point connection between itself and an attached system. Each port can be attached to a server, peripheral, input/output subsystem, bridge, hub, router, or another switch. The term network switch as used herein includes a multi-Level switch that uses plural switching elements within a single switch chassis to route data packets.
For high performance high port count single chip switches, dedicated data/control paths from each Ingress port (a port that receives information) to each Egress port (a port that transmits information) may produce a relatively high global wire port connection count. The high global wire port connection count introduces internal routing, timing and chip area issues. Continuous efforts are being made to reduce the number of connections.